1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning device usually used on laser boring machine, small milling machine, image detecting instruments, etc, and more particularly to an anti-deformation mechanism for an axial rod motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, a conventional axial rod motor essentially comprises, as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, a base 80, two vertical fixing seats 81, a stator and a mover 83. The two vertical fixing seats 81 are disposed on two opposite ends of the base 80, and each of the vertical fixing seats 81 is provided with an elastic combining hole 811 having an axial opening at the top thereof, and each combining hole 811 is provided with a screw hole 812 to be screwed with a screw 813. The stator 82 is an elongated cylindrical rod, and both ends of the stator 82 are inserted through the elastic combining holes 811 of the two vertical fixing seats 81 in such a manner that the stator 82 is suspended. After the screw 813 is screwed in the screw hole 812, both ends of the stator 82 can be locked by the elastic combining holes 811. The mover 83 is arranged on a portion of the stator 82 between the two vertical fixing seats 81. The mover 83 is provided for placement of devices and controlling the movement of the devices.
The mover 83 drives the devices to move along the stator 82 in such a way that the stator 82 serve as a principal supporting member besides a rail. The stator 82 generally has a great length and made of a material with toughness and flexibility, and only two ends of the stator 82 are supported by the vertical fixing seats 81, so that the stator 82 will bend after a long time of bearing a load, as shown in FIG. 8, the farther the load is from the two vertical fixing seats 81, the more obvious the bending deformation of the stator 82 will be, thus affecting the movement precision of the mover 83 and consequentially increasing the error of the measurement and finished products.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.